


Marks

by kasabuta



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasabuta/pseuds/kasabuta
Summary: Sometimes they just want to feel one another, and sometimes it just can't wait.





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [picture](https://www.instagram.com/p/BeoEwszBTgg/).

It’s all fumbling hands and sloppy kisses as Taka and Toru stumble into the small room reserved as a rest area for the band members for the duration of their concert. Taka almost trips over his own feet, but Toru clutches at the front of Taka’s shirt, pulling him back close for another searing kiss as the door closes behind them, shutting out the rest of the world.

In the back of his head, Toru knows they really should be out there with Ryota, Tomoya and the rest of their crew celebrating the completion of another successful concert, but there’s no way he’ll be able to do that, not right now, not when he can barely bring himself to pull his lips away from Taka’s long enough to suck in the air his body needs to function.

Toru’s heart pounds wildly in his chest—thundering out a beat that would rival Tomoya’s drumming—as he pushes Taka further into the room. He’s still riding the adrenaline high brought on by playing in front of an audience of thousands of people, which only serves to fuel the arousal currently burning its way through his body, and if Taka’s insistent pulls on the back of his shirt are any indication, the other man feels the same.

“Couch,” Taka manages to get out in between their continued kisses, and Toru slowly steers them towards the suggested piece of furniture.

The back of Taka’s knees hit the front of the couch, sending him tumbling backwards onto the soft surface. Toru follows him down, bracing himself over the other man before bending down to capture Taka’s lips with his own once again. Taka’s hands migrate from clutching the back of his shirt to gripping his biceps, his fingers flexing around the hard muscle.

Toru pulls back slightly to gaze down at the man laid out beneath him. Taka is a pretty man on any given day, but right at this moment he looks even more gorgeous with his cheeks flushed and his lips red and swollen from their kissing. Sometimes Toru can barely believe that he’s allowed to have him.

Toru slips one hand under Taka’s shirt, his fingers skimming across Taka’s skin. Taka arches under his feather-light touches, a soft gasp escaping his mouth.

“D-don’t tease me, Toru.”

Toru digs his fingers into Taka’s side at these words, lowering his body so that they’re pressed together from chest to toe. He can feel the other man’s hard-on pushing insistently against his thigh.

“You want to talk about teasing, _Takahiro_?” He growls. “Let’s talk about how you basically draped yourself around me during 完全感覚Dreamer? How you pressed—” Toru shoves his hips down, grinding their clothed cocks together and eliciting a high keening sound from Taka. “—yourself against me?”

It wasn’t the first time Taka had initiated contact between himself and Toru during a set, but usually it was just Taka leaning in close or him placing a hand on Toru’s shoulder—the light contact enough to send a jolting thrill through Toru for the brief moments they lasted—but tonight had been different: Taka had full-on wrapped his arm around Toru’s neck and splayed his hand possessively over Toru’s chest for a prolonged period of time. He’d pressed himself against the guitarist’s back, so close that Toru could feel Taka’s breath brushing across his cheek as Taka sang. Not to mention that Julen had been right there, merely steps away from them, snapping away with his camera, unwittingly capturing that singular intense moment forever in his beautiful shots.

“That was—” Taka tries to protest, but Toru shuts him up by grinding down one more time.

_God, Taka drives him crazy._

Toru prides himself on the careful control of his emotions, but whenever he’s around Taka, all that self-control just gets completely thrown out the window. He hates it because he feels so out of control, but he loves it because he’s never felt more alive.

“You _know_ what you do to me.” Toru leans over so his lips are next to Taka’s ear. He can feel Taka shudder beneath him. “You got me _hard_ on stage.” He punctuates this sentence by giving another light thrust to ensure that Taka is well aware of Toru’s hardened cock. “I had to use my guitar to cover myself.”

Apparently _that_ turns Taka on because the man bucks beneath him. They both groan at the pleasure the movement causes.

“You like that, huh?” Toru smirks. “You like showing everyone that I’m yours, even if they think we’re just teasing them?” This time he thrusts his hips down and pulls himself back up slowly, dragging out the sensation of their cocks rubbing together through their clothes.

“Yes,” Taka breathes out, not even bothering to deny it as he throws his head back, his eyes squeezing shut.

Toru places light nips along the exposed skin of Taka’s neck. “Then maybe it’s my turn,” he says in between each nip. “Maybe I should mark you up. Show everyone that you’re mine instead.”

Taka lets out a soft whimper at Toru’s words, his hands tightening where they hold onto Toru’s arms, as if urging Toru to do just that. But Toru won’t. It’s something they’d agreed upon long ago: No marks, nothing to show that they were in a relationship, not while they were touring anyway.

Instead, Toru increases the strength and pace of his thrusts, letting himself get lost in the feeling of Taka beneath him. Even with their clothes separating them, the friction is amazing. He bears down harder, caught up in his frantic desperation for release. His eyes close and his head drops so that his forehead is resting against Taka’s, their gasping breaths mingling between them. He can feel the way Taka’s muscles bunch and relax as Taka’s hips rise to meet his own with equal fervour, and the knowledge that Taka needs this just as much as he does drives his own cresting pleasure even higher.

“ _Fuck!”_ He grits out, the sensations so _intense_ , so overwhelming, too much yet not enough.

Taka tenses beneath him and all it takes is another hard roll of their hips against one another before the other man is coming, Toru’s name tumbling unbidden from his lips. Toru follows him over the edge a moment later, burying his face into Taka’s neck to muffle his own shout of pleasure.

Toru continues to grind weakly against Taka through the aftershocks, chasing every last bit of pleasure before eventually shifting around so that they end up squished side by side on the couch. Toru has to curl up slightly to fit his longer frame on the couch, but Taka’s smaller stature slots in perfectly alongside the curve of his body like they’re two pieces of a puzzle. They lie there quietly as their breathing slows and evens out.

Taka’s fingers stroke gently through his hair and Toru’s eyes flutter close despite him knowing that they should get up and head back to their hotel room to change before the wet spot in their pants start to dry and stick uncomfortably.

Perhaps they could allow themselves just one more minute of indulgence, he tells himself.

After another minute of them basking in the lingering afterglow, Taka finally breaks the comfortable silence that has settled over them.

“Toru?”

“Hm?” Toru’s too relaxed to be more coherent.

“I’m sorry for earlier…what I did on the stage.” Taka’s voice is hesitant as he apologizes. “We’ve worked so hard to keep things under wraps, and I could’ve ruined it all.”

Toru pushes himself up so he can twist around to look down at Taka properly. The smaller man has one arm wrapped around himself, eyes averted so he’s staring at the back of the couch away from Toru’s gaze. He looks so small and fragile, and it makes Toru’s heart hurt.

“Taka,” Toru murmurs. “You can’t possibly think that I’m actually angry at you about that?”

“I don’t. I just…” Taka sighs, still not looking at Toru. “It’s just hard, you know? Having to hide it all the time? Even though I know it’s necessary and we agreed on it and everything, but I can’t help it. I want to tell the world about us! I want to show them that you’re mine!” As he speaks, Taka’s other hand moves up until it’s rubbing the side of his neck, the side of his _unmarked_ neck.

In an instant, Toru understands.

It’s the last remnants of a lost and lonely childhood: the fear of abandonment and the need for validation. No matter how confident or charismatic Taka is now, those old insecurities still linger.

“Hey,” Toru says softly, catching Taka’s hand with his own, tugging it away from his neck and squeezing it reassuringly. “I get it.” He really, truly does. Sometimes it takes everything in Toru to stop himself from running to the rooftops and yelling out his love for the other man, damn what the rest of the world thinks. “But you know, even if it’s not visible, and no one else knows, I do carry your mark.” He swallows hard before continuing, “Right here.” He raises their clasped hands and settles them on his chest, over his heart.

Taka blinks up at him, his lips parted in surprise, and then he’s surging upwards, his free hand coming up to cup Toru’s face as he presses in for a fierce kiss.

“Who knew you were such a sap, Toru-san,” Taka says after he pulls back, his dark brown eyes shining with deep affection.

Toru grins crookedly back at Taka. “Maybe I am, but _I’m yours_.


End file.
